Whisper
| foodspinoff = Ice Cream , | ywww = 8049}} is a Rank C, Drain-attribute Yo-kai of the Slippery tribe, and the Uwanosora tribe as of ''Yo-kai Watch 4. Despite being in the Yo-kai Watch franchise since the beginning, the player is not able to use him as a playable character until Yo-kai Watch Blasters. Whisper is one of the mascots of the Yo-kai Watch franchise. In the games, he often refers to himself as the player's Yo-kai butler, offering them advice and assistance wherever and whenever possible or necessary. Appearances Video games *''Yo-kai Watch: NPC Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 2: NPC Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch 4: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Medal Wars: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Dance: Just Dance Special Version: Cameo Yo-kai. Anime series * ''Yo-kai Watch anime series: Major Yo-kai. * Yo-kai Watch! anime series: Major Yo-kai. * Yo-kai Watch the Movie: Major Yo-kai. * Yo-kai Watch the Movie: Lord Enma and the Five Tales, Nyan!: Major Yo-kai. * Yo-kai Watch the Movie: The Great Adventure of the Flying Whale & the Double World, Nyan!: Major Yo-kai. Biology Appearance Whisper is a marshmallow-like white ghost with a curved black mask-like mark connecting his eyes. He has blue lips. The upper lip vaguely resembles a mustache. The top of Whisper's head resembles a small swirled ice cream-shaped wisp. He has a wispy tail that constantly billows. As shown in the anime, his insides, specifically his mouth and throat, are purple. In EP130, he can also tear off and grow back any of his body parts at will. He has the ability to temporarily morph into other caricatures of himself and create uncanny expressions, which are usually done for gags in the anime or manga series. A notable example of this is Dressed-up Whisper, that makes a short cameo appearance in ''Yo-kai Cheeksqueek'' and in a Quest in Yo-kai Watch 3, while he's a playable character in Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble. Usually, Whisper uses a tablet-like object called a Yo-kai Pad, whenever he searches up information for Yo-kai that Nate discovers. Aside from that, he uses it to look at news that goes on in the Yo-kai World. Personality Despite talking in a polite and well-mannered demeanor, he has a slightly uptight personality and a short temper, leading him to come off as sounding arrogant. As a Yo-kai butler, he prides himself in knowing all there is to know about Yo-kai, yet he often finds himself hastily checking the Yo-kai Encyclopedia when confronted by one. He enjoys lecturing those around him, and Whisper's tone of voice ranges from low to high and deep to flat, resulting in an odd and comical manner of speaking. In the Japanese version, Whisper frequently says, "Whis" (ウイスー！) as a verbal tic just like other mascot Yo-kai. In the English dub, Whisper has a more curt but even more incompetent and oblivious personality. Frequently, he is sarcastic, and he has a tendency to insult others at the first chance he has. The anime also shows that he frequently doubts or outright rejects the possibility that a Yo-kai is behind strange events and claims that Nate has a bad habit of blaming Yo-kai for everything, despite Nate's suspicions almost always being correct. Contrarily, in the games and manga, Whisper is usually the first to suspect a Yo-kai's involvement and is generally a much more capable and intelligent character. Yo-kai Watch 2 shows him relying on his Yo-kai Pad a lot, though, which is a trait from the anime that crossed over into the video games. In the manga, he seems to know everything about Yo-kai. In the anime, after a freak accident with the Yo-kai Watch Model Zero, Nate can access or change his Yo-kai Watch by sticking his hand inside Whisper's mouth. Whisper can go through walls, doors, and other certain objects, referencing his ghost-like appearance. While he uses it to follow the player when they go through revolving doors and such, this trait of his rarely pops up in the anime. His powers as Nonuttin/Whispocrates are still present, but he uses the Yo-kai Pad in order to channel his energy and prevent himself from unleashing his power. In ''Yo-kai are Real'', Whisper somehow summoned a swarm of bugs and called them away just as fast, though the latter was done via a giant fart, which was only displayed in that instance and never shown again. Profile Yo-kai Watch 1 & 2'' Whisper appears as one of the main characters in the game and Nate's/Katie's Yo-kai butler. He is unrecruitable in the game. ''Yo-kai Watch Blasters Whisper is exclusive to Yo-kai Watch Blasters: White Dog Squad. To befriend him, the player will need to complete a hidden side-mission in Chapter 1. Upon completing the side-mission, Whisper, as well as Private Whispocrates, will become the player's friend. Yo-kai Watch 3 Whisper is once again one of the main characters and Nate's/Katie's Yo-kai butler (though Katie isn't a fully playable character.) To befriend him, Whisper is automatically befriended at the end of the Quest "The Man You Can Never See," a Mystery Quest. To start the Quest, the player must talk to the Employee sitting on the stairs in the Springdale Business Tower in order to receive Fancy That! Issue 19. After obtaining the issue, the player must talk to Bobby in front of the Southmond School. This will start the Quest. Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Game data Main series games data Yo-kai Watch 3 |15|-|Single enemy}} |50|Drain|Single enemy}} ||-|Single enemy|Whisper jacks up on a foe, greatly reducing their DEF.}} }}||||Spews noxious green gas on foes in range, greatly lowering their DEF.}} }}||||All Yo-kai are more prone to be dealt critical attacks.}} Blasters Stats Yo-kai Watch 4 Attribute tolerance Held items Locations Spin-off games Yo-kai Watch Blasters Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Other games Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Evolution Fusion Quotes *'Befriended:' "Why hello! My name is Whisper! At your service!" *'Loafing:' "Good night." *'Receiving Food (favorite):' "That is outstanding!" *'Receiving Food (normal):' "So-so." *'Receiving Food (disliked):' "Oh-eh..." *'Traded:' "I can't believe you'd trade me! You won't, right?" In the anime Etymology "Whisper" is derived from "whisper". It could also be derived from "wisp", possibly referring to "will-o'-the-wisp". Origin Whisper may take inspiration from a combination of a will-o-the-wisp (hitodama) and shiro ukari, a ghost-like spirit with a very long tail. It is white, with large eyes that stare off into the distance as if lost in thought. It floats about in the air, aimlessly wandering about. It was found on a few edo scroll paintings rather than from folklore and invented by an artist. Trivia * Whisper is Takuzo Nagano's favorite character he designed in the franchise.https://www.famitsu.com/news/201704/18131221.html?page=2 * Whisper was voiced by Joey D'Auria and Michael Sorich in the Season 3 anime dub. He used as the inspiration for Whisper's voice.https://twitter.com/JoeyDAuria/status/881574110224031744 * Whisper is the first Rank C partner Yo-kai with Rank C being the new norm for Shadowside versions of previous partner Yo-kai. * Whisper, despite being in the anime for nearly every episode, has never given Nate his Yo-kai Medal. * In Yo-kai Watch 2 and Yo-kai Watch 3, Whisper will get upset if the player selects a Travel Companion that isn't him. He will still react this way if the player selects Buchinyan or even a befriended version of himself. * Whisper, along with Dismarelda, Happierre, and Jibanyan is the first Yo-kai to be introduced in the Yo-kai Watch anime. * In the manga, Gargaros mentioned that Whisper tasted like rubber. * While the English version of Whisper never says his Japanese verbal tic in the anime's English dub or the first game, the tic still appears during the QR Code screen prompts on the Yo-kai Watch Official YouTube channel. He also keeps it in the Toonami Asia dub, as well as the cutscene that creates Buchinyan. ** Whisper's verbal tic was also not removed from the graffiti in the Nocturne Hospital in the English version. *Whisper's Soultimate is named "Information Overload" in Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, but it renamed to "Blabber Mouth" in Yo-kai Watch Blasters. * According to Yo-kai Watch Blasters, Whisper mentions that he has a driver's license, despite not having legs. * When Whisper falsely says that he's able to feel Yo-kai activity with the swirl on his head, he may be referencing Kitaro, who is able to sense Yo-kai activity with is hair as a "Yo-kai antenna". * Unlike the games and the anime, Whisper doesn't frequently use the Yo-kai Pad in the manga. * According to Yo-kai Watch!, Whisper has brown eyes. *When the Yo-kai Watch toy was released in the west in 2015/2016, it came with a Yo-kai Medal of Whisper, which didn't exist until Whisper officially got one in the Yo-kai Medal USA Case 4 set, which features a drastically-different design. **Whisper's English Yo-kai Medal has no Tribe assigned to it (even though Yo-kai Watch Blasters came out in Japan and he had one) when the Yo-kai Medal was released and scanning the QR Code will give a Coin of a random color. In other languages Related Yo-kai *Whispocrates *Whisped Cream *Whisper Kongming *Josper *Whislion References fr:Whisper de:Whisper Category:Slippery Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Drain-attribute Yo-kai Category:Rank C Yo-kai Category:Ranger Role Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Ice Cream Category:White Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch Blasters: White Dog Squad Category:Uwanosora Tribe Category:Nate's World Category:Onechanside